unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stryder Styarfyr
Real Name: Daniel Clement Chafe Aliases: Gwydyn Styder, Curtis Jacoby, Stryder Styarfyr Wanted For: Rape, Child Molestation Missing Since: 1998 Case Details: After a late summer fishing trip in 1998, Stryder Styarfyr and a friend were returning home when Styarfyr reached for a beer and apparently fell overboard and vanished. The apparent drowning of Stryder Styarfyr has been in question ever since. Authorities believe that he had a good reason to disappear: ten days after he supposedly fell off the boat, he was going to go on trial in Roseburg, Oregon, for rape. Stryder Styarfyr first surfaced in Oregon in July of 1985, where he met Mary Beth Havel at a local fair. Styarfyr pictured himself the heir of a Celtic clan with visions of himself living in a cult surrounded by several young wives; it is this delusional thinking that may have led to his arrest. He and Mary Beth fell in love and were soon married; by the 1990s, they had settled down in Roseburg with their son and daughter. "Lisa", the teenage daughter of a close friend of the Styarfyr's visited them often and became like a second daughter to them. Styarfyr often told romantic tales about being in the Special Forces in Vietnam, about spying for the CIA, or fighting alongside the Irish Republican Army. He also claimed that he was the last surviving member of a Scottish clan, called the House of Ellen Styr. He even had a letter that claimed that he was an heir to the clan's fortune. As Lisa grew up, she continued to spend time with the Styarfyrs, and Stryder was always there for her. However, according to the then-fourteen-year-old, that all changed one night at the Styarfyr home. Stryder professed his love for her, claiming that he had been in love with her for years. He seduced and then had sexual relations with her. For more than a year, she kept it a secret. But Stryder's carefully crafted persona began to crumble, especially after he brought home his new Internet business partner. He told his wife Mary that she would be his second wife. Within a few weeks, Mary filed for divorce. However, it wasn't until after the divorce that Mary learned how horrible Styarfyr truly was. After the incident, Lisa went into a downward spiral. She stopped going to school and started taking drugs. She then ran away from home and left a note behind that mentioned the abuse by Stryder. Mary then learned from Lisa's stepfather about the sexual abuse. A day later, Lisa returned and talked to the police. Styarfyr was formally indicted on felony rape and sexual assault charges. Authorities would soon learn that Lisa was not the only victim of Styarfyr. Years earlier, a young girl, "Debbie", who was close to the family, often babysat for the children. She was first sexually assaulted by Styarfyr when she was in ninth grade. Styarfyr was arrested and was released on his own recognizance while awaiting trial. Then, just ten days before the trial, he vanished suspiciously. Police found that it was strange that the boat that Styarfyr and his friend were apparently on was dry and that all of the fishing gear was clean and stowed away. Inside his pick-up truck, authorities were surprised to find a driver's license for Daniel Chafe, which turned out to be Styarfyr's real name; "Stryder Styarfyr" was just an alias. Another alias Chafe has used is "Curtis Jacoby". Also, authorities have discovered that Chafe had never served in Vietnam, never worked the CIA or the IRA. They believe he most likely is still alive, especially after receiving several reported sightings of him throughout the country since he vanished. Chafe is wanted for thirteen counts relating to the rape and sexual abuses of minors. Extra Notes: This segment originally aired on the July 8, 2002 episode of Unsolved Mysteries. He was also featured on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Captured. Following his disappearance, Stryder (a.k.a. Chafe) was spotted in New Mexico, Colorado, Wyoming and Canada. He was finally captured in Bozeman, Montana on January 15, 2014. He was located after a detective discovered that he was using one of his aliases, "Zac Taylor". He pleaded guilty to four sexual abuse and rape charges and was sentenced to five-and-a-half years in prison. He died in prison in October of 2016. Links: * Stryder Starfyre on Unsolved.com * FBI: Man wanted to start 'Clan' with young girls * Police arrest Oregon fugitive Daniel Chafe in Montana after 15-year manhunt * Daniel Clement Chafe, Rape Suspect Fugitive, Captured After 15 Years * Ore. sex-abuse suspect caught 15 years later * Oregon fugitive captured after 15-year manhunt * Fugitive in Oregon case nabbed in Montana * Fugitive lived quiet life in Three Forks for years * Man facing multiple sex abuse charges pleads not guilty * New trial set in Douglas County for man accused of faking own death * Trial date set for ex-fugitive who spent years living in Clarkston * Styarfyr v. Oregon (2016) * Stryder Styarfyr at AMW Discussion Forum ---- Category:Oregon Category:New Mexico Category:Wyoming Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Rape Category:Child Molestation Category:AMW Cases Category:Captured